


Expect The Unexpected

by Paulioza



Category: Big Brother RPF, Gravity Falls, Grey's Anatomy, Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale (TV 2017), SKAM (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brother fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Might add more tags later, POV Stiles Stilinski, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulioza/pseuds/Paulioza
Summary: What happens when you put a bunch of TV characters in one Big Brother house? This is what happens!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good Friend Yasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+Friend+Yasmin).



He was going to win Stiles thought. It’s not like he’s been watching this show all his life studied every episode, contestant, challenge and house just in case he ever got on the show. Not at all.

But being here on stage facing thee Lana Winters explaining what will happen. Man she looked beautiful she had her hair down curly and wearing a business outfit. “You all may be thinking why there is only 8 of you out here, well that will be explained shortly but what I can tell you is that this will be one of the most twisted seasons in Big Brother history. If you can survive all the twists and turns thrown at you for enough time you’ll win this game no problem.” Lana 

Stiles looked around him, he was in-between a tall girl, Asian. She was wearing a maroon crop top and short shorts, her hair was long and black. Both of their eyes met and she gave Stiles an evil expression. Stiles mentally swore that he saw fire in her eyes.   
On the other side of him was another girl, she was blonde, medium height, wearing a sweater, skirt and black leggings, she looks sweet Stiles thinks.  
Beside her was a guy. Tall but friendly looking tall. He had the dreamiest eyes and his hair looked so fucking good. Very handsome.   
There was also 4 people behind us. 2 males and 2 females but Stiles didn’t want to continually looking around at them.

“Welcome back everyone, I am your host Lana Winters and this is Big Brother!” We searched all around America looking for the best competitors to play this game and we have 16 new exciting houseguests!” Lana gestured the camera to look at us.

“Take one last look around you houseguests, this will be the last time you see people for potentially 3 months” He saw everyone turn their heads to the audience and each other, exchanging looks.  
“Now, the first 4 housemates to enter are… Derek, Clarke, Dipper and Betty. You 4 may enter the house”  
The really good looking guy who was beside him lifted his bag with the blonde girl beside him. When they all enter Lana faces them. “Which means Heather, Stiles, Aria and Isak. You all may enter the house.” The host continued. 

Stiles held the door for the others because he knows about the 1st person houseguest curse. The 3 others walked in to The Big Brother House, Stiles looked around it was massive! Annnnnd they all ran towards the bedrooms already claimed good beds. Great well its better than coming in last.   
That really good looking guy, pulled Stiles to a new room with another guy who came in with Stiles. His name is Derek or something, he wants to make a guy’s alliance or something he really wasn’t paying attention because of how hot he is. Oh and the other guy’s name is Isak. He’s kind of skinny and lanky. Not really threatening in Stiles’ eyes.   
“The girls are all in the one room, all look extremely smart strong. We need to stick together for the first couple of weeks, until some girls are picked off.” Derek put his hand through his wavy, amazing hair.  
“What about the other boy that came in with us?” Isak asked.  
“Did you see him, he looks 12 and is the size of a nut.” Derek said confidently “Uhh not like I know what a brain looks like or anything haha” He quickly corrected himself. Isak just shrugged and proceeded “So are you trying to make an alliance with us?” The dirty blonde crossed his arms. “Yes, but temporally until the girls side is wimbled down on numbers” Derek continued. “Then we need an alliance name, a cool one!” He was so excited. Derek and Stiles exchanged looks. This guy is a little too excited and jumpy. “How about The Kool Guys. With a K?” Derek asked looking between them both. “How Kool!” Isak nudged Stiles laughing. Derek just rolled his eyes. Man Stiles misses his Derek.   
They all walked out meeting the girls, The Asian girl’s name is Heather, and there was 2 blondes, Betty and Piper and a natural brown haired girl called Aria. 

“Oh my gawd!” another voice screamed. New people Stiles thought.  
The first 8 housemates went out to greet the new housemates but a few people stopped in their tracks and it went quiet

The silence was broken by a really really hot Latino guy, or maybe Spanish? Either way Stiles felt swooned already. He was tall, tanned, Young and handsome. “Hello Amigos, my name is Alejandro, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you” he lifted Aria’s hand and kissed it, “Such beauty is hard to find in a small house” Alejandro continued, gazing into Aria’s eyes.   
The next person was another guy, black hair wearing a beanie and looked rough, “My name is Jughead and-“ He got cut off by Heather, “Jughead? Did your parents not love you enough to give you a good and proper name?” Heather’s voice reeked of Snarky monotone. “Heather please, I think his name is fine” Alejandro commented.  
“How do you know Heather’s name? She hasn’t introduced herself yet?” Aria questioned. Everyone turned their attention to Alejandro and Heather who didn’t know what to so. “We know each other, big deal.” Heather crossed her arms. “It’s not like I actually like him enough to talk to him” she turned still crossing her arms. 

Fuck, what if the twist is that everyone has a secret partner, well not for Heather and Alejandro not-so-secret-partners. Who could show up? Scott? Lydia? JACKSON? Would they put Jackson in to torment him? Stiles was hoping it would be Derek, he misses him so much.

The other 2 housemates were both girls, one tall, physically strong brunette, her name is Octavia and another small childish person, her name was Mabel. 

Stiles was twitching, his ADHD must be kicking in, his heart is beating so fast, who is going to walk through that door?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles’ heart was pounding, there’s currently only 12 houseguests here and there still must be at least 4 more coming. Maybe Stiles wasn’t going to know anyone maybe it was fluke that Alejandro and Heather knew each other. Stiles decided to focus on the current housemates, he looked around to see that guy with the weird name, Jughead he thinks, with the blonde girl he came in with, Betty? 

Alejandro and Heather were currently setting each other with their eyes.  
The two small children were angrily whispering at each other in a corner. Flipper and Mabel.  
One of the new girls came up to him and introduced herself. “Hey, I’m Octavia.” She put her hand out for handshake. “”What’s up, I’m Stiles.” Stiles shook her hand.   
“It’s pretty crazy that this is happening, were in the Big Brother House!” Stiles was pretty sure she was going to continue but got cut off by the front door opening.  
“Helloooooooo?” It was a girl’s voice. Feminine easy to identify. “Spencer?! Oh my god Hi!” One of the current housemates”, Aria went to hug her. Huh guess they know each other also. Stiles moved his attention from Aria and Spencer to someone else. Oh fuck. Derek?! Oh my god it is a secret partner twist! Stiles couldn’t look away and the same went with Derek they were just staring at each other. 

Stiles and Derek had been dating for 4 months and 21 days, not like Stiles is counting or anything. Hey if you were dating a Greek god like Derek, you’d count too. Nobody can know that they know and are dating each other. It must be a secret or they’ll be a big target Stiles thought, his thoughts were interrupted by one of the new Housemates, Even asking if they should do the roundtable of getting to know each other.   
Everyone gathered at the table, it was kind of silent, nobody wanted to go first, so since Even asked everyone to do it, and he stood up. “Hi my name is Even, I am from Norway and I want to be a filmmaker.” Even said confidently then sat down. 

One of the blonde girl’s that he came in was next, “My name is Clarke” she glanced at Octavia then continued. “I am from Arkadia, and I’m Unemployed right now” She quickly sat down, “Where is Arkadia? I’ve never heard of it?” Derek, the other Derek, the one that Stiles is in a semi alliance with asked, even Stiles was curious. He took Geography and never heard of Arkadia. “It’s a very small town in America, always overlooked. Yep!” Clarke replied too quickly, Stiles knew she was lying but that’s for a different time to think about.  
The other Derek stood up. “Hi, my name is Derek, I am from Seattle and I’m a Professor. It also turns out there is another Derek here, so you can call me Derek S, unless his second name also had an S” Derek S sat down.

A small child like boy stood up, barely could reach the floor truthfully, “I’m Dipper, I’m 18 and I am a student.” He stood in a superman pose looking extremely confident. Everyone including Stiles, started laughing at him, “Dude no way are you 18, and don’t need to lie about your age to us.” Jughead said. 

It was Heather’s turn. She stood up “It’s Heather.” Then she sat down and didn’t say anything else. “Uhh where are you from?” It was Clarke who asked, “From planet Earth, not sure about you.” Heather hissed back. “I- that is a pretty wild assumption that I’m not from earth because I’m obviously from earth I’m not even sure why you wouldn’t even think that because that’s pretty crazy huh, haha” Clarke said that all in one breath and everyone was staring at her. 

The other part of his alliance, Isak stood up. “My name is Isak, I am from… the Netherlands and I am a Biology Student.” Isak sat down and a girl from the last 4 housemates who entered stood up.  
“My name is Meredith, I am 40 years old and I am a Surgeon.” Meredith smiled to everyone and sat back down. “Wow you’re 40? You look amazing!” Aria grabbed her hand, “You look at least below 30!” Aria continued. “Stop, you’re to kind.” Meredith blushed. “Wow, so you’re a doctor? So like you’re smart?” Even asked. “Well, I know how to perform surgery and what to diagnose you with when you’re sick.”” Meredith replied.   
Aria stood up, “My name is Aria, I am a writer sometimes and I’m from a small town called Rosewood. That’s it.” Aria sat down.

Alejandro stood up. “My Name is Alejandro Burromuerto, I am Spanish and with all these beautiful ladies, my job is to appreciate them.” Alejandro took Aria’s hand and kissed it.   
Stiles heard Heather growl at him. Jealously.

It was Stiles’ turn. He stood up and introduced himself. “My name is Stiles, I am a highschool student and I really want to become a FBI officer.” Stiles smiled and sat back down. Thank god that was over.  
A brunette girl beside him was next. 

“Hi, my name is Spencer, I work as a Paralegal and I’m 24 years old.” Spencer sat back down. “So what’s a Paralegal?” Dipper asked. “It’s a current or retired Lawyer. I come from a family of Lawyers.” Spencer replied. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my name is Mabel, like my Mabel Syrup! I am 13! I love boys and sweaters! I have a twin brother! I-“ Mabel got cut off by Betty, “That’s really great Mabel, but let’s take a breather.” Mabel sat down, still buzzing from excitement.   
Betty stood up and started talking. “Hi, I’m Betty which is short for Elizabeth but you call me Betty and I’m also a highschool student.” 

Octavia got up and introduced herself “I am Octavia, named after Roman emperor, Augustus’s sister Octavia. I am 23 and unemployed.” She gave an innocent smile and sat back down.  
Derek stood up, still looking at Stiles, but soon looked around to everyone “My name is Derek, but I guess you can call me Derek H. I am 27 years old and I was a landlord but I’m currently unemployed aswell. Cheers!” Derek tipped his glass and sat back down. 

“Guess that leaves me, my name is Jughead. I am 16 years old, I am a highschool student and I really enjoy Photography.” 

Everyone got up and cheered to this year of Big Brother.   
“Houseguests! Please all gather in the living room” Lana voice rang over the house.  
When everyone gathered in the living room, Lana continued, “It’s time for the first HoH of the season. Please all go to the backyard to get to the first competition of the season!” the screen turned off and everyone started scattering to the back. When walking, Stiles and Aria were talking about what competition it could be, Aria thinks it’s going to be Mental but Stiles’ knows that nearly all first HoH comps are endurance related.   
Yep. He was right. There was exactly 7 barrels beside each other which Stiles can’t figure out why, there’s 16 housemates. “Housemates, you will split up into duos for this first HoH. Whatever duo lasts the longest, one of them will become the first HoH of the season. This duo selection will be schoolyard style. Octavia, you got picked by random draw, whoever you pick, will determine the next person to pick their duo.”   
“I’m going to pick Clarke. Sorry everyone else.” Octavia wrapped Clarke around in a long hug. “Clarke, as Octavia picked you, you must pick who gets to pick their partner.” Lana explained. “I am going with Alejandro.” Clarke’s eyes wouldn’t leave Alejandro the moment he walked in. Stiles knew he’s a big flirt. Alejandro looked around, making eye contact with everyone and Heather was looking like she knew he was going to pick her until “I choose Derek H” Alejandro said, making direct eye contact with Heather. “What! You chose him over me?! Oh you are so going down!” Heather crossed her arms and huffed.   
Well shit, Stiles just lost his boyfriend to a seductive hot Spanish guy.

Derek looked around and made eye contact with Stiles “I’m picking Stiles.” Derek gave him a soft look, it wasn’t fair! “Stiles pick your partner.” Lana asked. Stiles scanned the housemates, if this was a mental challenge, he would’ve picked the surgeon but since he’s talked to Aria more, he might as well. “I pick Aria” Stiles was happy with the choice. She seems athleticish so that’s something.   
Eventually all the teams were picked. Spencer and Even, Derek S and Isak. Meredith and Betty and lastly Jughead got to pick the last person to be his partner, “I choose… Mabel. Sorry Heather and Dipper.” Jughead fist bumped his new teammate Mabel. “WHAT! How did I not get picked?” Heather looked like she was going to murder someone but before she could, Lana came back. “Heather! Dipper! As you both did not get picked, you both are NOT eligible to compete in this HoH. However, since you both aren’t eligible to compete for HoH, you both are being given Immunity for the week which means you can be nominated or evicted this week. “YES! Suckers!” She spat her tongue out at Alejandro. 

“This competition is called Rolling Rumble, one person of the duo must walk on a moving barrel while the other half must spin a wheel which operates the barrel to spin, if you either fall off the barrel or your partner stops spinning, you’ll be eliminated from the HoH and could be at risked to be the first person to be evicted.” Lana went over the rules again and told them they need to decide on who should be the spinner. 

“I will be the spinner, you and your perfectly built body shouldn’t be in jeopardy” Alejandro was trying to flirt with HIS Derek? Oh he’s going down. Stiles knows he shouldn’t worry, Derek would never cheat on him. Heather seemed very against him, maybe he should talk to her and possibly get him eliminated first? 

“I’ll be the spinner if you want me to Aria” Stiles and Aria were a good team, but she just keeps getting distracted by of course, Alejandro. He is good looking, Stiles won’t deny it. But he needs to go, like now. Stiles has already noticed nearly all the girls are swooning over him, Clarke, Aria, Octavia, Betty even Mabel? And Stiles’ is sure he seen Isak turn his head too. 

Eventually all the spinners got picked, Alejandro, Stiles, Even, Octavia, Betty, Jughead and Derek S. While Derek H, Aria, Spencer, Clarke, Meredith, Mabel and Isak were going on the Barrel.   
Everyone got on their barrels and strapped themselves into the safety equipment.   
“This competition begins, now!”   
Everyone started going crazy spinning, some faster than others. Stiles isn’t the strongest guy out there, he knows that his sarcasm makes up for it. But man this is hard and he’s only been spinning for like a minute. He wants to die.   
Stiles looked over at Alejandro to see him doing without a sweat. “You’re doing great Derek, keep those perfectly sculpted legs on the barrel!” Alejandro’s flirting was getting to Stiles, god what if Alejandro Stiles and Derek were together? Oh no. this is going to end badly, Stiles needs to win this HoH. “Keep going Aria! You’re doing great” Stiles needs to keep Aria motivated, she looks tired but so is Stiles but he keeps going.

Eventually, teams started getting eliminated, the first team to be eliminated was Betty and Meredith. Meredith fell off. Stiles thought Jughead and Mabel would be eliminated first, but hey there still going at it!   
“Derek, I can’t keep going, my legs are so tired, I’m jumping off.” Looks like Isak is giving up Stiles thought, which means his two thirds of his kool alliance is eliminated.   
“Isak, if you make us loose, I’ll personally get you evi-“ Derek S didn’t even finish his sentence because Isak had already jumped off eliminating them both from the HoH.  
“Isak and Derek, you both have been eliminated. Please join Betty and Meredith on the benches of losers.”  
More teams started to fall, next was Even and Spencer, then Jughead and Mabel. It was between Stiles & Aria, Alejandro & Derek H and Octavia & Clarke. Oh never mind, Clarke just fell off her barrel. Just between us 2 then.

Alejandro was the first to speak “Perhaps, a deal should be made? How about if you let us win, we guarantee neither of you won’t be nominated.” Alejandro was specifically looking at Aria, who was blushing. “Okay!” and just like that Aria jumped of the platform without talking to Stiles, eliminating them from the competition. Wow.   
“We have our winning duo!” Alejandro and Derek H, congratulations one of you will become the new HoH. Please everyone gather back in the living area.”  
“Congratulations on winning Alejandro and Derek H! However, it’s time for the 2nd twist of the night. The both of you battle each other in winning the first HoH, and the loser will be one of the first nominees of the season.”   
Stiles’ jaw dropped. Derek could potentially be nominated and sent home first. Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, this is my first fanfiction, that I highkey wrote in school because im a bad bitch! So yea im a huge big brother fan and got some recommendation from classmates about who to put in. You don't need to watch these shows to understand, im just saying there great shows to watch!


End file.
